MiniGolf Yu Gi Oh Syle
by Guardian of the crest
Summary: Yami and co. play a game of mini-golf.


****

Mini-Golf Yu Gi Oh Style

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh, but Ace is MINE!!

For those of you, who don't know who Ace is, he is one of the characters in my other fic _Rise of the Guardian: Ancient Allies._

Ace: Hey! How come I have to be in this?!

G.O.T.C.: Because you cause a sense of both humor and ignorance.

Ace: I hate mini-golf. This sucks.

G.O.T.C.: And now for the show!

Somewhere in the town of Dommino, a red mini-van pulls up to a insanely large mini-golf course.

Mai: Ok, everybody out.

Everyone except Ace: Aurray!!

Ace: I hate mini-golf. This sucks.

The door opens. Everyone begins to shove Ace out the car door. Ace stretched out his arms and legs to latch on to the doorframe, to prevent from being shoved out the door. Everyone pushes harder, so that the car begins to tip onto its side.

All: Out!

Ace: No! And you can't make me.

All: Yes we can!

Everyone rams into Ace tipping the car on to its side. The other door opens, and every one drags Ace out. Joey and Tristan clamp a hold of his collar and begin to drag him across the parking lot.

Marik: I shall defeat you today pharaoh!

Yami: You're on!

Mai: I'll just watch.

Tea: Aren't you going to play?

Mai: There's enough action between those two and Joey getting stuck in another sand trap.

Ace: Good idea I'll watch too.

Joey: Oh no you don't (shoves golf club into Ace's hands) you're going to play too.

Ace: This sucks.

Everyone walked up to the first hole. Yami quickly putted and made the first hole in one. (Big surprise)

Yami: Ha! Beat that!

Marik: With pleasure.

Marik then proceeded to hit a hole in one as well.

Marik: Your turn Ace.

Ace placed his ball on the ground, and not realizing that you don't have to hit the ball hard to get it into the cup, brought his club up behind his head and whacked the ball with all his might. The ball went soaring into the sky and disappeared.

Joey: Ooookaaaaay……… My turn!

It probably would have been quicker if Joey had dropped the ball back into the green, but instead by the time he had finally hit the ball into the cup, Yami and Marik were at the ninth hole and Tristan, Bakura, and Duke were hitting, uh I mean talking to Mai, Tea, and Serenity. Ace was still starring up into the sky after his ball.

Night fell, and Joey (as Mai had predicted) was stuck in a sand trap at the seventh hole.

Bakura: How many strokes is he at?

Duke: I lost track around 300.

Tristan: Where's Ace?

Mai: He's still up at the first hole.

Tristan: Where'd Yami and Marik go?

Tea: They're at the 16th hole, and the score is tied as far as I know.

Suddenly Joey's ball went flying out of the sand trap…. and into the weeds. Joey went running after it.

Joey: I got it!

D/B/Tr./Tea/Mai/S: sweatdrop

Mai: That does it I'm going to watch Yami and Marik. They may be threatening to banish each other to the shadow realm, but at least they're moving.

Yami and Marik were looked in what one would call a "mini-golf war: shadow game style." Yami was one stroke ahead of Marik.

Yami: Ok so you need a hole in one to at least tie me. And we all know that you'll never get that.

Marik: Shadup! Watch and learn.

Marik hit the ball and held his breath as it bounced off of every obstacle on the course and headed straight for the hole, and stopped on the edge of the hole.

Marik: You accused ball! I shall banish your mind to the shadow realm!

Marik pulled out his millenium rod and the ball disappeared. Yami by this time was laughing so hard he fell into the water hazard.

Yami: laughing Ha! That will teach you to challenge the king of games!

The group walked back to the first hole where Ace was still standing staring off into space. (Joey had long since lost his ball.)

Marik: I don't think it's coming back Ace……..

Tristan: At least it's still in the same dimension.

Marik: Come say that to my face!

(Marik and Tristan fighting. Marik kept trying to stab Tristan with his Millenium Rod)

Tea: Umm, Ace…. Maybe you should go and get a new ball…..

Ace: …………..

Mai: Marik! Tristan! Knock it off!

It was a good thing she yelled at Marik when she did. Marik was in the process of strangling Tristan.

Tristan: Ooooo lookit the pretty starrsss……

Ace: Wait for it….. wait for it…..

Joey: Hey whasat?

Mai: What are you talking about?

Joey: Up there!

Everyone looked up at the sky. Suddenly out of no where Ace's ball came down and bounced into the first cup, then out and into the second, and so on and so forth, until the 8th hole where it stayed. Everyone stared, then everyone, except Yami, golf capped while Yami sat with his back to Ace with a storm cloud over his head.

Yami: This sucks.

Ace: This is why I hate mini-golf. It takes to long.

Everyone: sweatdrop

Tea: So what do you put down for a hole in one on every hole with one stroke?

Everyone was silent. A cricket chirruped in the background.

Bakura: Got milk?

Everyone: sweatdrop


End file.
